Haunting Darkness
by soniccouplelover
Summary: Happily married, Yuugi and Atem go on their honeymoon. While on the island, a man from Yuugi's past comes to haunt her. When they return to Egypt, the man causes all kinds of trouble for Egypt, even more than Nuru could. Will Atem and Yuugi be able to stop him before he forcefully takes Egypt for himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Here is the sequel of More Than Friends! I hope you guys like it. For future reference, I won't be able to update on time for this story and the other one. They are still in progress; I have no idea what to write for them so you'll have to wait.**

**P.S Lemon warning! If you don't want to read it, skip this chapter. **

**P.S.S Check out my Valentine's Day one shot, Red Roses, if you haven't yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Egyptian sun was slowly setting on the horizon. The sky turned from sunset orange to shades of purple and black. The stars appeared one by one, slowly filling the black void with their brightness. The wooden boat that Yuugi and Atem were riding on rocked back and forth gently with the waves of the Mediterranean Sea.

Yuugi, the queen of not only the Silver Moon Kingdom but also the Blazing Sun Kingdom, was leaning on the side of the boat with her head resting on top of her folded arms. She gazed out at the black, expansive sea, hoping to see any type of landmass. She loves the sea but internally, she wishes to be on dry land again. She and her husband, Atem, have been sailing for two days since their wedding day. Despite her husband trying to keep her entertained, Yuugi was still bored.

The gentle rocking of the boat was slowly lulling Yuugi to sleep. She struggled to keep her eyes open but the rocking won her over. She doesn't know how long she's been sleeping. Minutes, hours? As she slowly gained consciousness, she felt familiar, feather-like kisses on the back of her neck. The pale queen giggled cutely as they tickled her. She turned her head around to see Atem's loving crimson orbs.

"We're here," he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver.

Yuugi looked out to the sea and saw the island growing bigger and bigger the closer they got. Atem docked the boat and they got out with their luggage. Atem led Yuugi through the jungle path to the house. When they arrived at the door, Atem picked up Yuugi in his arms, as tradition, before entering.

The living room was filled with ornate couches and mahogany tables and chairs. A fire blazed in the marble fireplace. On top of the mantle, Egyptian heirlooms stood up, freshly polished. A decorative rug covered the brown wooden floor. In the hallway to their left, there were several closed doors that Yuugi guessed were guest rooms.

Atem managed to open the door to their bedroom while still holding Yuugi bridal-style. There was a wooden dresser on the side of the room. Two bedside tables were on each side of the bed. A window was open, letting in a warm breeze and bright moonlight. Atem gently put Yuugi down as he started to put away their luggage. She slowly circled around, admiring the magnificent décor of the room.

"So, what should we do now," Yuugi asked Atem, turning toward him.

A devilish smirk formed on his tan, sculptured face. "I think I might have an idea."

Yuugi's cheeks blushed bright red, automatically knowing what her newlywed husband was thinking about. The tan king walked over to his pale queen and smashed his lips against her delicate ones. Yuugi instantly melted, her knees buckling. Atem caught her by securely wrapping his arms around her slim waist. Yuugi wound her arms around his neck, her fingers twining in his hair, pulling his head down to deepen the kiss.

Atem tenderly nipped her bottom lip, enticing a moan from her. He smirked, elated that he's the only one to get such a reaction from his Aibou. He walked toward the bed with Yuugi in tow without breaking the kiss. Her legs hit the edge of the bed, causing her to fall back, Atem on top of her. He skillfully and swiftly took off Yuugi's wedding dress and threw it in a random direction. He also took off her ribbons and tiara but left her diamond choker on. With her help, they took off Atem's attire and jewelry too.

He kissed Yuugi again. His tongue lapped at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yuugi responded by touching his tongue with the tip of hers. They fought for dominance. Yuugi quickly lost but didn't mind. Atem's tongue entered her moist cavern, exploring every inch of it.

Oxygen soon became a problem so they pulled back, a trail of saliva left behind. They panted loudly and heavily, never breaking eye contact. Atem's hand wandered to Yuugi's inner thigh.

"Yuugi." Atem said, slightly massaging her thigh, silently asking permission to keep on going.

Hesitation flashed in her amethyst orbs. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. She still wasn't quite ready but she nodded her head nonetheless. She didn't want to keep Atem waiting.

The tan king saw the flash of hesitation in his little one's eyes. He knew Yuugi wasn't ready yet so he started to sit up. He didn't want to make love with her if he was the only one enjoying it.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

He was stopped by Yuugi grabbing his wrist. He looked down at her.

"No! I mean… I," Yuugi tried to speak but her words were all jumbled up. Atem couldn't help but think that it made her adorable.

Yuugi swallowed to moisten her dry throat. "It's just that, I'm afraid of getting hurt." Yuugi covered her eyes with her hands, feeling embarrassed.

Atem laid on top of his queen, took her wrists into his hands, and gently pried them away to look deeply into her eyes.

"You know I would never hurt you." He rubbed their noses together.

"I know." Yuugi softly said, mentally pinching herself for thinking that her husband would ever harm her. "But please be gentle okay?"

Atem gave her a chaste kiss that was still meaningful and passionate. "Of course, I'll try my best."

He started by kissing Yuugi on her cheek and worked his way down to her neck and shoulder, leaving love bite marks. Whenever she whimpered from him biting too hard, he would kiss the bite then lick it. He continued down to her chest and belly, covering every inch of her with his loving kisses.

Atem reached over for a jar of oil. He dipped one finger in it and slowly inserted it into Yuugi's softness. She squeaked, not used to the appendage invading her insides, stretching her rings. A stray tear fell down her cheek. Atem kissed it away mumbling sorry for causing his little one pain. Yuugi adjusted her hips to make the pain more tolerable. Once it subsided, she nodded her head signaling to Atem to keep going. He slowly moved his finger in and out, making sure that Yuugi was comfortable with it. Then he inserted another finger. The pale queen winced but quickly got used to the added appendage.

Atem removed his fingers. Yuugi whimpered, missing her king's fingers inside her.

He chuckled. "Don't worry Aibou. You'll get what you want soon." He reached over the jar of oil and coated his member with it.

"Are you ready?" he asked Yuugi.

At Yuugi's nod, he inserted his member into her softness slowly. The queen squeaked again from the pain of her overstretched rings. Atem muffled her noise by deeply kissing her, distracting her from further pain as he slowly pulled out and went in repeatedly. He nipped all over her lithe and beautiful body, leaving marks that claimed Yuugi belonged to him. Every mewl, squeak, moan, or any other noise that Atem was able to get out of his little one sounded like a beautiful symphony to him.

Soon pain turned into pleasure. Atem started thrusting at a faster pace, moving at different angles trying to find Yuugi's sweet spot. Yuugi let out a sharp gasp and arched her back when he found it. He smirked and started thrusting at that spot, enjoying hearing his Aibou saying more, more. Atem happily obliged, he himself enjoying the ecstasy state they were in.

Finally, after a few more thrusts, Atem reached his climax.

"Yuugi!" he yelled, squirting his seeds into his lover, making him forever a part of Yuugi.

He collapsed on top of her, exhaustion taking over. Their sweat mingled with one another, their hair in disarray, and their heavy pants filling the room. Once Atem regained some energy, he pulled out of Yuugi and laid down next to her, pulling the sheet over them. The pale queen turned and cuddled up to her handsome king, burying her face into his bare chest. Atem wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her close to his body. He stroked his fingers through his beautiful queen's long tri-colored hair.

Hearing his little one's breathing evening out, Atem kissed her forehead. "Good night my love. I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," Yuugi managed to mumble before sleep took over.

Atem watched her sleep, still stroking her hair until sleep took over him too.

* * *

**And there you have it! When I wrote the lemon scene, I kept on saying to myself **_**I can't believe I'm writing this!**_ **I think I did a pretty good job though. See you guys next time I update. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Sorry that I haven't updated this story since I posted it. I've been both lazy and busy so I didn't have the time. Like I said in the last chapter, I don't have the whole story figured out yet so if you want to, you can PM me some suggestions if you have any and I'll see if I can fit it into the story somehow. Thanks for sticking by me.**

**And without further ado, here's the next installment of Haunting Darkness! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight poured into the room, hitting Yuugi's closed eyelids, waking her up from her dream paradise. She tried to go back to sleep but her now alert body wouldn't allow it. She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to get used to the brightness of the room. She noticed that half of her body was on top of Atem's, her head positioned under his chin. She looked up at him, still sound asleep. She smiled at how cute he looked when he's asleep. Yuugi then noticed that the sheets were touching her pale skin and Atem's tan skin.

_Why are we naked, _she thought to herself.

She then blushed cherry red as the previous night memories came back to her. She smiled though and nuzzled her head into the crook of Atem's neck, waiting for him to wake up.

After a few minutes passed, Yuugi felt Atem shift a bit. She slightly moved her head back and their eyes made contact.

The tan king smiled sweetly at his aibou. "Good morning, my love."

Yuugi smiled back. "Good morning."

They kissed passionately but had to separate because of lack of oxygen.

"So, how was it last night," Atem asked, once he was able to speak again.

Yuugi blushed, knowing what it was. "It was amazing."

The tan king rubbed their noses together. "I'm glad."

He wanted to stay in his current position, his arms wrapped possessively around his little one forever, but he also wanted to show her the wonders of the island since he knew Yuugi has never been to one.

"Come on," he said, getting up. "I want to show you the many amazing things of the island."

He picked up Yuugi bridal-style. She yelped and buried her flushed face into Atem's muscle-toned chest. Atem chuckled at his wife's cuteness and shyness and carried her into the bathing chamber.

* * *

Atem and Yuugi walked to the center of the island hand-in-hand, Yuugi admiring the different flora and fauna and Atem happily smiling, satisfied that his wife was enjoying the scenery. The heavy green foliage of the tropical plants shook every so often, hiding whatever it was trying to conceal. Yuugi would cling to Atem in slight fright. He would lightly chuckle and explain to her what kind of animal it could be.

The newlywed couple made it to the center and found a tall, cascading waterfall, its constant rushing water creating a perpetual roar. A rainbow arched over it, created from the flying water droplets. Atem led Yuugi to the top, gently coaxing her to jump off with him.

Yuugi made a big splash and popped out, laughing ebulliently from the exhilarating jump and at herself for attempting such a feat. Atem popped up right next to her and merrily laughed along with her. They played in the water and splashed around like little kids (and made out multiple times) until it was sunset.

They left the waterfall and started heading back to the house until Atem got an idea. "Hey Yuugi?"

"Yes Atem?" she asked curiously.

"I know that we're on our honeymoon but I feel uncomfortable not doing any combat practice. Is it okay if we do a practice battle before we head back?"

"Sure, if it will help you feel better."

They made it to a clearing, weapons already ready for use. Atem grabbed a wooden staff and handed another one to Yuugi. He started the practice battle without a warning but Yuugi was prepared for it. Their staffs clashed many times and they were able to dodge each other's blows quickly. Atem went easy on his wife because he knew she didn't like fighting but he soon realized that he underestimated her whenever she came close to actually hitting him.

Yuugi smirked when she saw Atem starting to have trouble blocking her attacks. "You shouldn't underestimate Atem. I'm not a helpless, vulnerable girl anymore."

"I can see that," Atem grunted.

When he left an opening, Yuugi swung her staff under Atem's feet, causing him to fall on his back. He looked up and found the end of the staff pressed lightly against his throat.

Yuugi smugly smiled. "I win."

She held out her hand for Atem to take. When he was standing up properly, he tugged Yuugi against his body and kissed her passionately. She squeaked, not expecting the kiss but eagerly kissed back with equal fervor. It quickly became heated and they had to separate to breathe.

Once Atem got his breathing under control, he asked Yuugi darkly, "You want to continue this at the house?"

She blushed but nodded her head. "Yes."

And they did. And more.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Atem was standing on the balcony of the house looking out to the Mediterranean Sea while his elbows rested on the rail and his head rested on his hands. A smile was plastered on his tan face as he kept replaying the wonderful news that he found out about Yuugi a week ago.

_(flashback)_

_Yuugi ran into Atem and he caught her before she crashed into him. He looked at his wife worriedly as he saw her porcelain skin turn a pale green._

"_Aibou, what's wrong? Are you sick?"_

"_I don't know," she said, leaning against Atem's chest. "I've just been feeling nauseous for a couple of days now."_

_As Atem put two and two together, a grin slowly spread across his face. He took Yuugi by the shoulders. "Little one, you're pregnant!"_

_Yuugi looked up at Atem in shock. "What?"_

_Atem held both of her hands. "You're pregnant. You're going to be a mother."_

"_I'm… I'm…" As the news sank in, joyful tears started falling down her cheeks. Atem wiped them away with his thumb. Yuugi wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. The tan king returned it wholeheartedly. "We're going to be parents," she said happily as Atem gave her loving kisses on her cheeks, nose, and lips._

_(end of flashback)_

Atem twisted his head around back to the bedroom to see his pale queen sleeping peacefully, a small grin on her face. He turned back around and tilted his head up towards the sun. _I can't believe I'm going to be a father. Thank you Isis._

* * *

**And that's it for now! The Egyptian goddess of fertility is Isis but I could have sworn it was a hippo-looking goddess. I couldn't find it so it must be Isis. Again, leave some suggestions if you have any ideas. I'm going to be very busy for a while so I'll see if I can update the best I can**. **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have been meaning to update before the school year ended but I couldn't find the time because of exams. But now that it's summer I will give my stories all the time that they deserve for abandoning them and you guys. I will try and see if I can still update on Fridays but it might not be possible for this story since I still have no clue how to go on. I will update Summer Love more often since I already have ideas for it. Again, if you have any suggestions, either PM me or put it in the review. **

**And now, without further ado, here is the next installment of Haunting Darkness!**

* * *

Yuugi woke up a few minutes later. She blinked her eyes, still somewhat groggy, stretching and yawning in bed. She looked around the room for Atem but he wasn't around. She looked towards the balcony and he wasn't there either. Her eyes fell on the bedside table when a small breeze ruffled a piece of papyrus. Yuugi unfolded the paper and read the note.

_Dear Aibou,_

_Don't worry if you don't see me in the house. I just went out for a little walk. I should be heading back by the time you read this._

_Love, Até_

Yuugi smiled while subconsciously rubbing her stomach. She got up and walked to the kitchen to prepare herself some breakfast.

After she ate, she went back to her room to sleep some more. As she walked, she heard soft yet firm footsteps behind her. She stopped short and swiftly turned around. There was nobody there. Yuugi narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

_That's strange. I could've sworn I heard something. It couldn't be Atem._

"Atem?" she called out just to make sure. Her voice echoed around the house but there was no response.

_Must have been my imagination. _Her hairs still stood erect in caution. She looked over her shoulder once more before entering the room. Before Yuugi could turn around to close the door, she was forcefully shoved toward the bed. She almost tripped but caught herself by grabbing the bed post. She swiftly turned around with her face contorted in rage and mild annoyance.

"What was that-"

Yuugi stopped in mid-sentence. She gasped audibly and her eyes widened into dinner plates. Her whole body stiffened at seeing the familiar figure before her. As the figure locked the door, its back to her, she took in the familiar features that she wished could be erased from her memories forever. Under his light and dark blue robes, his alabaster skin shown. Gold armbands decorated his arms. The robes complimented his turquoise hair. A gold crown garnished with teardrop-shaped sapphires adorned his head. When the figure turned around, Yuugi visibly flinched back under his bi-colored gaze.

A creepy smile formed on his face and his blue and yellow eyes glinted. "Hello again my precious jewel."

Yuugi couldn't speak, she couldn't move at all. Flashbacks of encounters with this man flashed before her eyes. The man who managed to put fear in her heart stronger than her deceased stepfather.

She swallowed, wetting her suddenly dry throat, trying to talk without her voice quivering. "Dartz, what are you doing here?"

Dartz shrugged his shoulders casually. "I just thought that I could visit and say hi," he answered with a too sincere grin.

Yuugi gulped, remembering those same exact words before a regretful event almost happened to her if Jou hadn't intervened. "No, really. Why are you here? More importantly, how did you find me?"

"Oh, can't you just stop asking all these questions." His eyes glinted dangerously. "I came to finish what I started all those years ago."

As soon as he finished his sentence, he shoved Yuugi onto the bed and crawled over her. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand so that he could freely roam Yuugi's body with his other. He straddled her, sealing her escape.

While all this was happening, Yuugi didn't move a muscle, petrified by Dartz's sentence. Once she registered the position she was in, she struggled against Dartz but he didn't budge.

"Atem, help!" She screamed for help but Dartz quickly silenced her by kissing her lips. She muffled in protest, hating the taste and bit his bottom lip hard. He retracted back, glaring at her. Yuugi glared back. Dartz then smirked.

"That's what I like about you, fierce and feisty."

He attacked her neck and started leaving bite marks. Yuugi whimpered in protest and kept on calling out to Atem, hoping to the gods that he heard and was on his way.

* * *

Atem was casually strolling back to the house when he heard Yuugi cry for help. Clearly hearing the desperate tone, he started sprinting to the house. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, he ran out of breath in a matter of seconds, his legs ached after a moment but he didn't care. The only thing running through his mind was getting to Yuugi and finding out what's wrong.

The house came into view. He was a couple of feet away until something grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. He stumbled a bit but he managed to steady himself and glared at the person behind him. Two other people emerged from the jungle, surrounding him on all sides.

"Who are you people?" he demanded. "How did you get here?"

A bulky man stepped forward. "I am Raphael. Those two are Valon and Alistair," he said, gesturing to his companions. "We are here to stop you from reaching your beloved queen on behalf of King Dartz.

_King Dartz, _Atem thought to himself, his face creasing in confusion. A second later, he registered the rest of Raphael's statement. "Stop me?" Atem glared at him. "What is this Dartz doing to my Yuugi?"

Atem turned at Valon's snicker. "Let's just say that our master is very busy right now and wouldn't want to be disturbed.

Atem grew angrier as he heard Yuugi's pleas becoming more desperate and frantic. He had to get to her before it was too late.

"Let me through!" he growled at them. He tried to step past them but they closed in tighter around him.

"Sorry Your Majesty," said Alistair, "can't let you do that." He drew his sword and slashed at Atem. He barely dodged it and the result was a slash cut on his beige shirt. The other men too out their swords too and attacked Atem. Since he was still enclosed, he had some difficulty evading the blades but thankfully there was an opening. He escaped and Raphael, Alistair, and Valon chased him in pursuit. Atem ran to the training field where he and Yuugi practiced fight and grabbed a staff. He blocked Dartz's men's attacks with ease then retaliated.

The fighting went on for another minute until suddenly Raphael, Valon, and Alistair jumped back. Atem looked at them in confusion but remained in his battle pose.

"Sorry but we must get going," said Raphael. "It was a pleasure meeting you Pharaoh. We will meet again soon." And on that note, the men left in an instant.

Atem stood there in confusion, still pondering what those people were doing here in the first place and wondering what did Raphael meant. Suddenly remembering what those guys were keeping him from, he ran back to the house. As he ran, he decided to enter the house through the balcony, expecting the bedroom door to be locked. He climbed a tree next to the balcony and jumped down. He saw a guy pinning Yuugi down on the bed; kissing and biting her while she struggled to get him off. Atem growled then threw himself at Dartz, tackling them both to the floor. He tried to punch Dartz but he grabbed his fist and managed to flip Atem to his side. Dartz got up, ran to the balcony and jumped off. Atem ran after him and looked down to see where Dartz ran off but the overgrown foliage covered him and his tracks. Atem punched the railing in frustration, his crimson eyes smoldering.

"Atem," Yuugi meekly whispered.

He turned around at his wife's soft and weak voice. She was curled into a tight ball, with her back to him, and shivering lightly.

"Yuugi!" Atem ran to the bed and sat behind her. As soon as he touched her shoulder, she swiftly uncurled herself and threw herself into his arms. He tightly wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she started sobbing on his chest. They stayed that way until Yuugi's crying changed to hiccups.

Atem rubbed her back soothingly. "Are you all right Aibou?" He mentally smacked himself on the forehead. Of course she wasn't all right. She was just sexually assaulted by an unknown stranger.

Yuugi sniffled and nodded her head. "Yes, I'm all right."

Atem inwardly flinched at his wife's still feeble tone, like she would break at any moment.

"Do you know that Dartz guy," he asked cautiously.

Yuugi stiffened at his name. She gripped Atem's shirt harder and buried her face deeper into his chest. "I don't want to talk about it yet," she said, her mouth muffled.

Atem's eyes softened at seeing his little one look so miserable-looking. He bent his head down and started kissing her lips, face, and neck, also biting to cover his marks over Dartz's. He smiled when Yuugi immediately leaned into his kisses, moaning lightly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just kiss me."

Atem pushed her down and kissed her all over her body, leaving love bite marks everywhere, reclaiming her as his. Later on, they made love and Atem decided that they leave the island and head back to Egypt before anything else bad happened.

* * *

**And that's it for now! Thanks for sticking to this story even though I haven't updated. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! It's been a while since I updated this story. Sorry about that. I had major writer's block but Fairy Princess Yuugi helped me out by giving me a couple of suggestions. It's not a lot but it's all I have so far. This chapter is just filler since I don't have anything major going on right now. I will put her ideas in the next chapter. Still open for suggestions if any of you have any ideas. And now, enjoy!**

* * *

Atem sat on his throne, his council members standing in front of him in a circle. He just finished explaining to them what happened to him and Yuugi on their honeymoon, his face grim the whole time. When he finished talking, his council was still, absorbing the information they were just told. The atmosphere was so thick with tension that it could be cut with a knife.

Priest Seth spoke first. "So, you have no idea who those people were Your Majesty?"

"No." Atem's face scrunched up when he admitted it. "I have no clue. They might be from a kingdom or country that we've never heard of."

"Do you think Queen Yuugi knows who they are," Isis asked.

"Maybe but I don't want to ask her until she's comfortable talking about it on her own."

Atem sighed tiredly, rubbing his face. "Let's increase patrols along the borders of both kingdoms just in case they come back." _And I have a feeling that they will,_ he thought to himself.

"Yes, Your Majesty," his council responded.

"I also have some great news." Atem instantly perked up as if the previous conversation never happened.

His council stared at him with open curiosity.

"Yuugi is pregnant with my child," he announced proudly.

His court smiled back. "Congratulations Pharaoh," Solomon said.

"Wait," Isis said. "Queen Yuugi is pregnant and you haven't taken her to me yet for a check-up?"

"She's fine Isis," Atem said, waving his hand dismissively, "but I'll bring her to the healing chamber later. If that's everything, this meeting is adjourned."

The council separated to do their duties and Atem left to go back to his aibou.

* * *

Yuugi was in her and Atem's chamber with her friends, Jounouchi and Mana. All of them were sitting on the edge of the bed. Her Bengal tigers, Layla and Ari lied down by her feet. After Yuugi told them what happened on the island, her friends sat there in stunned silence. Mana held Yuugi's hand in comfort. Jou sat there, staring at the ground in shock.

"I can't believe that happened to you," Mana said.

"I can't believe that it was Dartz," Jou said, still staring at the floor. "Are you sure it was him, Yuugi?"

"I'm positive," the pale queen said to her friend, certainty evident in her voice.

"Is that the name of the guy that attacked you?" Mana asked Yuugi.

Yuugi nodded, not wanting to talk anymore.

Mana continued. "Who is he anyway? It sounds like you two know him."

Jou was about to tell Mana their background history with Dartz but suddenly halted when Yuugi gave him a sharp look and slightly shook her head.

Jou sighed in resignation. "I'll tell you later Mana."

All of a sudden, Yuugi hunched over, her hand on top of her stomach, her face turning a light shade of green. Mana hovered over her, ready to catch her just in case she fell over. Her face was filled with concern for her friend's health.

"Are you okay Yuugi? Are you sick?"

Yuugi didn't respond until she was sure that she wasn't going to throw up. "I'm fine. Just a little nauseous" she said, giving Mana and Jou a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" Jou asked her with suspicion. He knew that his friend always said that she's fine when she really isn't to make sure that they don't worry.

"Yes, I'm sure." Yuugi smiled down at her stomach, lovingly stroking it.

Mana looked at Yuugi with a puzzled expression. She gasped lightly. Her eyes widened when she finally figured out what was happening to Yuugi.

"You're having a baby!" She hugged Yuugi tightly around the shoulders. Yuugi giggled sweetly and hugged Mana back.

Jou stood there in stunned silence. He shook his head. "Really," he finally said, sounding incredulous.

"Yes," Yuugi said, happiness in her tone of voice.

"I know that you and Atem will be great parents," Mana complimented.

At that moment, Atem entered the chamber. Jou and Mana took that as a signal to leave their king and queen alone to discuss the Dartz situation themselves. Before they left the room, they bowed to Atem then left.

The tan king walked up to his wife. After Jou and Mana left, Yuugi remembered what they were talking about in the first place and returned to her somber state. She didn't look up but knew that it was Atem. He sat next to her and held her hand, squeezing it gently.

"You're alright Aibou?" Atem asked cautiously, knowing that she probably wasn't.

Yuugi squeezed back and rested her head on Atem's shoulder. "Yeah," she responded plainly.

They sat together in silence, enjoying each other's company. Atem contemplated whether he should ask Yuugi about Dartz or not. He did say himself that he wouldn't force her but he needed to know everything about Dartz as soon as possible before he comes back.

"You want to know about Dartz?"

Atem snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yuugi's voice. He glanced down and saw her looking at him with a quirked eyebrow and a small, amused smirk. He was almost afraid that she read his mind but that couldn't be true.

Atem sighed. "Only if you are comfortable talking about it."

Yuugi pondered for a moment then nodded her head. "Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

**And that's it for now. The next chapter will be short. See you guys next time. Bye and don't forget to review!**


End file.
